Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including an access point function, a control method for controlling an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses (e.g., printing apparatuses) each having a simple wireless local area network (LAN) access point function have been on the rise, and direct connection of a personal computer (PC) and a mobile terminal to the printing apparatus has enabled the PC and the mobile terminal to use a printing function of the printing apparatus (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-23440). When a user uses the wireless LAN access point function, the user presses a wireless LAN access point start button displayed on an operation unit of the printing apparatus. When the start button is pressed, the printing apparatus generates wireless authentication information, such as a service set identifier (SSID) and a network key, and displays the wireless authentication information. In general, a wireless LAN access point connectable terminal can be connected to a wireless LAN access point activated by the printing apparatus when the wireless authentication information displayed on the operation unit of the printing apparatus is input.
The printing apparatus is generally used by multiple users. In some cases, wireless authentication information generated by operation performed by a certain user can be displayed when another user uses the printing apparatus. In such cases, the other user can also use a wireless direct function. As for the wireless LAN access point function of the printing apparatus, the number of concurrent connections can be small and limited. In such a case, there is a possibility that the user who generated the wireless authentication information may not be connected to the printing apparatus.